Today, wireless devices, such as smartphones, are used to exchange a large amount of data via wireless connections (e.g., a network connection). A wireless device may be configured to operate pre-installed applications that transfer data (e.g., voice communication functionality, messaging functionality, etc.) and/or user-installed applications that transfer data (e.g., an email client, a social network application, etc.).
A wireless device typically uses a main processor in association with the transfer of data to and from the wireless device. However, by using the main processor, existing wireless devices consume large amounts of power in association with the transfer of data.